The Hidden Voice
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon begins to act weird. Her friends ask her what it says but before they do, she disapppears and doesn't say where she is going. Her friends are starting to think gatomon is doing something they don't know about. Rated M for MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

What's up people! I'm back with a new story! Yes it's been a while since I've made one since "New Kitty, New Date". I believe that was the title? Anyways this one will is for the summer and I hope you all enjoy!

WARNING: Expletive Language and Explict Moments. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Ch.1 What is it that is lost?

It was a normal night. Everyone was doing what they had to do. Altough our story starts with a lady. A brunette or a brown hair lady wearing orange, sparkiling dress.  
She was on her way home but her home was about 6 blocks away. She didn't feel like walking that far with the streets somewhat crowded. So she thought of how to get through there and decided to take a small short cut.  
She walked quickly so she wouldn't have to put up with anybody trying to hurt her.

She saw a black road that would soon lead to the side walk of her house. She sighed, she didn't see any men lurking in the shadows so she went on. Then she heard a whisper "Hey baby..." she heard. She was getting nervous Then she saw a boot come out of the darkness. A man with a black jacket came out of the corner of the darkness. He smiled at her. "Where you goinzz...." he asked, slurrly. Apparently the man was drunk.  
"......!" She didn't respond, instead she started to run away. Then 2 other men with black jackets came out of the alleys and grabbed her.  
"Breeeeeng her here. I want to taste her before we kill her if she talks to the cops." he said. The lady tried to fight back but the men were too strong.  
They held her tight as the man crouched by her. He smiled and licked her face. "Please Let me Go! You Can take my wallet out of my pursebut please just don't hurt me!" she begged.  
"Ha ha ha! Tony shows no mercy to a girl or a man! If he can take advantage, consider yourself screwed!" the boy on the left said.  
"That's right. And we're about to go to my place and we're gonna have a little fun. In my bed....." he said, smiling.  
"No please! Someone Help Me! HELP!" she screamed.  
"Shut up! No one comes down this road often! No one's gonna h-"

"Hey."

They heard a word come not far and it caught they're attention. "Let the Lady go." it said. "Who the hell is there?" tony said. "Up here, Dumbassess."  
They looked up, following up to the roof. It was Super gato-Chan!^^)  
"What the hell are you? Some kind of Super Hero?" tony said. Gato-Chan jumped from the Roof and right in front of them.  
"Okay Listen up you Freaking, Foolish, Dumbassess. I am in no mood to to play. I've been saving people all night and I don-" "SHUT UP!" they said at gato-chan.  
They pulled out guns and shot at Gato-Chan. Missed of course....."Where did she go?" said one of the boys.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy on the right screamed, releasing the lady's right arm. Then the left one screamed. "Make her Stop! She's sawing out my eyes! TONY!" Then he relased the lady's left arm, making her free."Where are you huh? ANSWER ME YOU GODDAMN FREAK!" Then he heard a noise beside him in the alley of how he followed the lady.  
He shot there and didn't stop. "Kya!" Gato-Chan was shot of how many times the man fired his gun. She came walking out all bloody, holding her chest.  
He smiled and threw his gun at her. Bullseye, right at on her forehead. "Now where were we?" he said, laughing. Then he heard a whistle. He turned and Gato-chan rushed in and cut his chest, as he screamed. Blood soon started to seep out fast as he tried to survive and carried his partners down the alley but he soon dropped and dropped his partners.  
Gato-chan looked at the lady and she became startled. "Don't worry, I'm one of the good girls." "Good girls? So are you hero?" "well you can say that. I'm pretty much just watching out for people that are in danger. But please get home, it's getting dark. Meaning people are getting drunk and stuff. Oh and before you go, Please don't mention my name. I rather be hidden in the dark than popular." "Oh thank you, Uuum little digimon hero...." "It's gato-chan." "Oh okay thank you, Gato-Chan."

She soon paced quickly as gato-chan had to make a scene. She searched the boys for their guns. She gathered them up and quickly looked through the trash can. "Ah! Perfect!" she said.  
She pulled out a small, sharp knife and placed it in the right boy's hand and put the left boy with both guns. And then she left the scene with the only one gun. She took a look at the art she made.

She soon threw away the gun and wiped her sword on a dirty cloth she found. She then threw it in the air and burned it with her Fire-style:Fire ball jutsu.  
She looked up in the night sky and looked at the stars. "Sigh, being a Hero is a bit more than I expected. Never have time for myself anymore. Although I do like to explore towns and stuff.  
But I never got to date veemon or patamon for a while. Or play with agumon on video games. "Then why don't you get some candy?"

Gato-chan jumped, she looked around. "Who's there?" "Gooo get candy.....You been wanting some candy for a while now. It's right there in the store but you have to pick which candy you want...."  
She looked around and didn't see anyone. "Okay that's enough. I'm going home and take me a long nap...."

She jumped from the green meadow and went home. Trying to figure out, who was trying to talk to her. Was it in her head or was there someone asking her for help?

Well this story is going to be awsome. Gatomon is hearing things and don't know who it is. Or where it's coming from. For this may be the best story that I ever made. And this summer it's gonna be Greatly surprising. 


	2. The thing follows me

Okay It probably won't be as Bad as I said in the first chapter but there will be a little akwardness. Enjoy!

Ch.2 The thing follows me...

Gatomon was sleeping from the night she had. Everyone else was up. "Oh boy. I can't wait for the summer." tai said. "Waiting to finally ask Sora out for a date, tai?" "That's none of your business, kari. I just know I'm ready for the fun of summer." he said, boldly. "Okay kids, time for school." mom said. "Tai, do you need any help?" "No I don't. Agumon, I know you like to come to school with me but...just take it easy for the day. Besides gatomon will need some company." tai said. So the kids and mom wnet on their way while agumon decided to take his day off and watch some news.

"Good morning, agumon." gatomon said, groggily. "Oh you're up! You slept for a while.." "I know. I had quite a fun night last night before I went home." Agumon turned on the tv and was about to go to the cartoons or whatever channel that he wanted but the news greeted him first. "And last night Moshio. Someone called the police to report 3 bodies in an alley. She says that one was holding a knife and the other 2 guns. And the other man was dead, due to the lack of blood. It seems that one of the men cut his chest, largely. The boys soon woke up, accused of killing the man. A witness says that she was attacked by those 3 men and someone saved her and she didn't know who it was but she says that the 3 thugs were going to rape her."

Gatomon looked at the tv, still groggy. She giggled at this, but agumon was astonished and didn't change the channel. "They were going to Sexually assault me. But I don't know what it was. You could say that a strong ghost came to punish them. It was real dark and I couldn't see what it was but it saved me." she said, happily. "So the boys that weren't dead are now in jail due to sexual assault. The boys have no memory of killing their friend but it's a 100% that no one else did but them. Back to you, leslie!" said the News Reporter.

Gatomon smiled as she went for the refrigerator. "Uuum gatomon, did you kill that thug last night?" "Yeah, I did." she replied. "...okay." agumon replied, changing the channel. Later on that day, gatomon couldn't help but this about that voice in her head.

"What was that? Or Who was that?" she wondered. She didn't know if someone was stalking her or was someone speaking to her for help because they're dead. She soon felt a bit scared... So she decided to needed to tell someone, she picked veemon. Gatomon went by his house and went for a walk, talking about the voice.

"So you don't know what it wants or who it is? Have you thought about this being BlackGatomon's doing?" veemon asked. "No I haven't. I don't see why she would though. Only thing she likes to do is mess on me and fight me. I don't see any reason why she like to get in my head." "Wow...a bit strange if it's not blackgatomon." veemon said. "What strange?" they soon heard. They quickly looked for the voice they both heard, which was just nekomon. "When did you get here?" veemon asked. "I was just at patamon's house, visiting. Then I saw veemon and I landed and the last thing that I heard was about something weird." nekomon replied.

"Well last night while I was working, I heard a voice. It said go for the candy. I don't know what it means but it's creepy. I can't familiarize it. It was too faint, sounded like a Weak whisper for help...But it said go for the candy store." gatomon said. "Hhhm. Sounds like a ghost is following you, gatomon."

"Oooh look at that!" gatomon eyed. She rushed to a window where they was little doll. "OOoh that doll is sooo cute! I wish I could buy it!" gatomon dreamed. "You're into dolls now, gatomon? I never knew..." veemon asked. "Well no, it just seems like a cute little doll." gatomon replied. It was a doll with a cute face and a little purple dress. It's face had blue eyes and a tiny smile. "Hhhhm gatomon. It seems to look like you if you could have a jutsu where you can turn into a child." nekomon pointed out.

Gatomon made a warm smile but they continued with their walk. Later to nekomon and veemon, this seemed as if this was a dangerous voice. Telling her things and don't even know what does it want. But they didn't quite worry about it, it was just a voice. Later at night when gatomon was alone, she sat there watching tv. "I don't feel like working tonight. That dead thug should scare some bad guys on the streets." she thought.

_"Then why don't you go somewhere else tonight?"_ Gatomon became startled, she looked around for the voice. "Uuuum hello?" _"Hello. Nice Sexy body. I'm pretty sure you love your ass. It's soo cute." _Gatomon blushed but she giggled. "Well I don't know who you are or what gender you are, but yeah, I have a cute butt." she said, nervously. _"Don't worry. I'm a girl. You don't have to worry about me being some pervertish boy. But I have something I need you to do for me. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this. Now listen carefully." _the voice told.

"UUuuum I have a question to ask you first. Uum where are you and what are you?" _"Aww you're getting curious I see. You said one question so I'll only answer one. I can't really say where I am but trust me. I'm not a perverted lesbian. Now this is something I'm sure you'll enjoy this. Come on, we're going east." _the voice replied. Gatomon did like fun and liked her fun so she decided to trust this voice, she couldn't make her do anything she wouldn't want to do. "Well okay." she said. After a few mintutes of of getting ready, she and the voice left.

"So uuum where are we going?" she whispered, so she wouldn't look crazy. _"It's best that you used your cat's eye hypnotism and fly. This is going to be too much of a long trip to walk for. And you won't have to whisper. And just follow my directions and you'll see where were off to. It's a place that you will surely remember."_ the voice said.

So gatomon turned on her cat's eye hypnotism and flew to the sky and followed the voice's directions. Patamon was out and saw gatomon flying. He wondered where was she going, and so did she.

Hee hee hee hee hee. Now the real fun is starting to begin, man. THis is going to be awesome...the 3rd chapter will soon to come...;)


	3. Whatcha got there gatomon?

Hello fans. I'm pretty sure you're like "OMG. Who's that voice? I mean is it an actual pervert that's watching her through some kind of survelliance?" Well have you seen my craziest story yet:Gatomon's Trip? Well one of my friends though it was weird, so you think I'm gonna tell you? On with the story!

Ch.3 Whatcha got there, gatomon?

"Gatomon, we're home!" kari said, as her family was entering the door. "We went to Mcdonalds and got you something." agumon said, eating fries. "Gatomon!" kari called again. "Maybe she's asleep." mom said. Kari checked her bed, empty. She checked under the bed, empty. She checked the room that agumon or gatomon could call "my room" but that was empty as well.

"Where is she?" kari thought. Then she spotted something on the table, it was a note from gatomon. "Hey, kari. I'm on a small road trip. A voice is leading me and she said it would be fun. Why not take the risk, I'll never die if it is something dangerous. I'll try to come back soon as possible tonight. -gatomon." she read. She became bemused of this voice. "Mom, tai, agumon, did gatomon say anything about a voice today? She says she's following it's directions." "Today she was kinda moody. It was probably this voice she's talking about. I didn't hear much but when I asked her what's the matter with her, all she said was: "Nothing. It's just I hear a voice and I think it's following me..."

Kari became concerned about this voice and wanted to talk about it. She glanced at the clock to see it was like 10:30. "Well I hope she comes back sometime tonight and sneaks in like a cheating husband." kari said. She wasn't mad, just a bit worried.

_Next Morning...^^D_

Kari now was more worried but a little mad now. "Well it was 10:30 when we got back, kari. Give her a few more minutes." agumon said. "If she's not back before I go to school, she's gonna get it." kari pouted. Then the knob of the door began to rattle. "Good morning everyone!" gatomon said, walking in. "Where have you've been? I was worried about you!" kari said. "Oh I'm sorry kari. I couldn't come back last night plus I got a little surprise! Come on in." Gatomon motioned who ever it was she was talking to. She thought it would be the person or digimon she said about on the small paper.

"Ta-da! It's terriermon! He's going to be staying for a while!" gatomon revealed. It was terriermon, the terriermon that she knew. "Hi." he said, waving. "Wait, the terriermon from the other town? What's going on, planning to have a party or something?" kari asked. "No. I just invited him to come over. But then susie saw me and she wouldn't let me go until I became her baby cat again. So I slept over at his house and before she could wake up, I brought terriermon with me home. He's just going to stay here for a few days. Can I keep, kari?" gatomon asked.

"Well okay. Except he can't sleep with us. We'll have to use that room that neither you or agumon want to claim. I don't seem why, it's a nice room." she said. Gatomon jumped with joy but kari was ready to ask her about this "voice" but then mom interrupted, saying it was time for them to go to school.

So kari and tai had to go. But tai placed agumon back at home, trying to sneak his way through his backpack. Gatomon was kind of happy to have terriermon around, him being her friend. But soon when gatomon left to use the bathroom, the voice appeared again. _"Nice going, girl. Now that we got him we can soon take him on a little trip." _the voice said.

"What trip?" gatomon replied, flushing the toilet. _"Oh just somewhere. But we're going to have a small party. And he is the first one on the list. We're going have to start gathering the accessories today. So when I say, we are to go and find about these small adjustments. Okay?" _the voice said.

"Uuum wait before we do. What kind of adjustments?" gatomon asked. _"Oh you know what to get, where is it going to be, that stuff. It's nothing dangerous but quite fun. I'll say when, okay little cute ass?" _the voice told. Gatomon giggled at the complement but she managed to agree to the voice. And the voice faded from her ears as so did the red on her face. She soon came out the bathroom. She was ordering up for breakfast. Mom made her some bacon and a honey biscuit. With chocolate milk for a breakfast drink.

Agumon couldn't help but listen on the conversation, due to what happened yesterday. So gatomon decided to skip the cartoons and go for the PS3 instead. While terriermon was ordering his breakfast, agumon decied to get to know about what gatomon was doing. "Hey gatomon. I have a question to ask you about yesterday." he said. Gatomon looked at him and asked "what is it?" "Well you said something about a voice..."  
"Oh that. Well I was kinda concerned about this voice, it's just was unknown yesterday but now it's getting quite friendly! I don't think I'll have a problem with it now but it's just strange I hear this voice. I don't know where it was coming from, or who it is. It's was strange but I'm starting to get okay with it." gatomon said.

Agumon couldn't argue with something wrong with the voice but if gatomon said it was okay, then it was okay. Patamon was wondering about yesterday and decided to ask her a few questions. So he set out to find her but it wasn't that hard, he found her in a store looking as some circular sun glasses. He went inside after she picked them out. "Hey gatomon!" patamon greeted. "Oh hi there patamon!" "Whatcha doin?" he asked her. "I'm just buying a pair of sun glasses." she said, pulling money out of her glove. "What about you? I wouldn't you to be at this place. Let me guess you were looking for me?" she asked, smiling at him.

He nodded as they walked out and gatomon tried on her sunglasses. "So whatcha need from me, patamon? A little pleasure in bed?" she joked. Patamon laughed at that, he got to his question then. "Gatomon. I saw you flying west, where were you going?" patamon asked. Gatomon lowered her sunglasses and looked at him. "I guess that veemon and nekomon didn't tell you, did they?" "Tell me what?" patamon replied.

Gatomon smiled and told patamon about what's been going on lately. "And I came back with terriermon. And...that's pretty much it. It says it wants to throw some kind of party. I think it's going to be quite fun...but I still not quite sure about this voice...I have no idea where it's coming from or who it is. But she says she's a girl..." gatomon finished. "Well it doesn't seem dangerous. Well I think you should be fine, gatomon." he began to scratch her ears. She purred as they walked to a bench to sit on. "But gatomon, you should be careful. If this voice says something that you don't like, then you don't have to do it. But if you say you're in it, you should be safe." he assured.

"(puurrrrrrrr) Thanks patamon. I can always trust you...Well I have to go, patamon. I gotta go see if I can visit nekomon. Bye!" she said. She got off the bench and bounced on a building then bounced away. Patamon watched her as she go but he was still a little concerned about this voice, gatomon didn't know who it was or where it was coming from. He decided to forget about it for the moment.

Gatomon soon met up with nekomon at her house. They decided to go back to gatomon's house, nekomon was pretty sure that she didn't want to get annoyed by Mira's litte brothers. "So has the voice talked to you again?" nekomon asked, sitting on kari's bed. They were in their alone while gatomon was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah it did. It seems friendly but I sorta have my doubts but I just have to see how it plays out. Say, nekomon." gatomon replied. Nekomon responded to her name. "I'm kinda ashamed to ask this to a boy so I need you to answer this quesion for me...Do you think I have a cute butt?" she asked, posing for judgement. "Oh yeah, it's quite cute! You have really cute butt! What about me?" nekomon asked, curiously. "Well I don't know, lay down on the bed. On your stomach." Nekomon did exactly as gatomon said. "Hhhm yeah. You have a cute butt." she responded.

Nekomon smiled as gatomon turned back to the mirror. "But nekomon, do you think I'm a bit too sexy in Hero Clothes? I think Witch gatomon is jealous." gatomon asked. "Well maybe. You know a girl is sometimes attracted to another girl if she looks so sexy, they sometimes go a little jealous. They like girls like you that are quite cute, a girl could be drooling in a minute if they were dazed too long." nekomon joked.

Gatomon laughed. "Yeah, that would be kinda of weird though. A girl would possibly lose it for a body like mine wouldn't she?" still facing the mirror. "Oh sure they would. Especially me..." Gatomon stopped. "Uuuum nekomon. Did you say 'espcially me'?" she asked. "Me? Of course I didn't! I just said that girls would go crazy for a body like yours!" she giggled, nervously. Gatomon sweat-dropped, either she heard wrong or nekomon was getting a little weird...

_"Hey. It's time to set up the party! Come on, I know just where to go!" _"Uum Okay." she whispered. "Heh? Are you talking to me, gatomon?" "Uuum I'm sorry nekomon. I have to go now! See ya!" She quickly slapped on a shirt and some shorts and left the room. Nekomon watched as she left. "Whew...that was too close...I have to keep my thoughts in better." she thought, leaving the room.

X) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Things are getting interesting aren't they? The party is starting, the voice is starting to get a little more bit known, this are certainly are getting interesting. I don't know what happned with Nekomon, her tounge slipped or my fingers slipped! Okay see ya in the next one!

*runs away, feeling awkward*


	4. Interferance?

Off to the story guys. For things are getting interesting, the more interesting they are, the most quite better for my happiness.^^) Off we go, people!

Ch.4 Interference?

Later after Kari and the gang was out of school, she began to think about what gatomon said again. Soon her friends noticed that she was being 100% so they asked her what's wrong. She said she didn't know but she needed to find gatomon, with that, she went quickly on home. Her friends couldn't help but try to figure of what she was talking about so they decided to come with her.

"Oh hey kids! Would you like me to make you all some after-school snacks?" mom said. "Well not really. We were trying to figure what happened to gatomon. Have you seen her, mom?" kari asked. "No. When I got home, it was just nekomon and agumon. Perhaps you can ask them." she replied.  
Kari walked towards her room to see nekomon and agumon playing video games.

"Hey nekomon." she called. Nekomon paused the game and looked behind her. "Oh hey kari! Had a nice day at school? I'm pretty sure that you're ready for the summer, aren't ya?" she greeted, nicely. "I am. Have you talked to or seen gatomon? Is she around?" kari asked. "No. She said she had to go somewhere but didn't say where." nekomon replied. "Did she tell you about that voice that's she has been hearing?" kari asked.

Nekomon thought about what she heard. "She didn't say much. She said she heard it again and that's all she said." nekomon told her. "Hey kari! I think you may want to take a look at this!" tk called. Kari and agumon ran out the room. Nekomon lagged behind...

"Welcome to the Digimon tournament! This special day for us! After these rounds, we're going to shut the tournament down for a few months to see if we can find a bigger place! And we've also installed a Camera from the air, Live! We finally got the money to pay for it so this is quite some special day, huh tom?" "That's right, Jerry! And all we have to do is broadcast! A beautiful camera helicopter to record the fight. Now let's get it to work! Our first battle is with A gatomon Vs. gazimon!" jerry said.

The cameras went to the fight and it was gatomon vs a gazimon. "Ready to get your ass kicked, bitch?" the gazimon said. But gatomon stood there, just looking around the place. _"This isn't a bad place. I think this place will do for the party." _the voice said. "Ehhh you think? This is about big as a plain foot ball field." she said. _"Well the party will be in the seats. And they're plenty right?"_Gatomon looked around and replied yes. "Hey bitch, I'm talking to you!" gazimon barked.

"Uuuum Kari, is it me or is gatomon trying to say something?" davis asked. "She must be talking about the voice outloud or something..." kari replied. "It looks like gazimon is ready to attack but Gatomon doesn't even look the slightest worried! Hey Misai! Let them go, I'm pretty sure the crowd is ready to see who will win." tom called. The referee, nodded, as he heard though his microphone earpiece.

"Okay, Digimon ready and go!" he said, waving the flag. Gazimon didn't hesitate to attack. "Here I come!" he warned. _"Uh oh, that impatient rabbit is coming for you. I'll talk when you are done with him, okay Cutie?" _"Okay. We'll talk later. I'm pretty sure this won't take long." she said. "I don't know who the hell are you talking to, but you need teeth to talk! And you're about to lose some!" gazimon yelled.

Gatomon followed the threat to see gazimon coming in fast. Gatomon didn't move but watched gazimon about to punch her in the face. She smacked his fist away and kneed him in the stomach. "You are so rude, to interrupt in one's conversation." she said in his ear. "What the hell?" Gatomon grabbed him by his chest and started to punch him up. Then hit him hard enough to make him fly. "Claw Wave!" He slashed his claw on the ground, sending a claw-like image wave at her.

She doged it and closed her eyes. Gazimon slid and started to attack her again. Gatomon didn't move when he got close. He was about 3 inches away now. He aimed his foot for her head, gatomon still had her eyes closed and didn't move. His foot was about 2 inches at her head, so very close!

Kari gasped, gatomon still didn't move before he got there; what if she got hit? Nekomon couldn't take her eyes off of this, gatomon was about to get hit. But...he missed. Even though his foot was so close, he missed gatmon! She vanished from his site. He looked behind him and attacked there but she wasn't there. He looked around then he closed his eyes, trying to figure out where she was. Then he felt where she was, she was in the audience to his right. She was in the center. "So there you are!" She appeared right there, still with her eyes closed. When she opened them, gazimon hit her heard at where the hosts were. She hit the roof and then she screamed. Gazimon bounced and kicked her back on the stage.

She landed and had her hand on her back. The audience gasped. "Oh my! I think gazimon has broken her spine by slamming her on the flat shading platform on the roof! This could be a serious, critical damage to her back! She may be paralyzed!" jerry announced. Kari gasped, nekomon became surprised at this. "That's impossible! She would have done something by now!" nekomon said, scared.

Gazimon landed by her side and raised his claw. "I never liked Gatomons like you." he said. He then drove his claw through her back! Everyone gasped as he rose his claw again, with blood sliding from it! "She must have done something! She always have a plan!" kari said, worried. Gatomon looked at him in pain but soon she began to chuckle. "Hee ha ha ha ha ha! You are such a dumbass! I am the gatomon you know, the gatomon that doesnt' take crap from anyone." she smiled. Soon her body disappeared into a doll! "Unbelievable! Somehow, she seems to have switched herself for a Look-alike doll!" said tom. "So does this mean I haven't even hit her once?"

Then he heard a Joyful whistle down the hallway. "Damn You!" he said, using his claw wave. It rushed down the hall he heard the whistle but it when all the way from the outside. "Where the hell is she?" gazimon shouted. Everyone remained silent. Then he heard a whistle again. Then a paw appeared from the ground, grabbing his leg! He screamed as the paw dragged him down in the ground. "No please! Let me go! NOOoo..." his head popped in through the hole. Then everyone could barely hear muffled screams. Everyone listened to the screams...

Then gazimon and gatomon popped out the ground. Gatomon with her cat's eye hypnotism on and gazimon popped out with a bloody nose and a black eye. She flew towards and smacked him down extremely hard. Gatomon descended not to far from him. She glared and dug her paw down her pocket. Gazimon struggled to get up, which he soon did. "Why you little bitch..." he growled. Gatomon just smiled as he still tried to keep his toughness up. "I see no reason why I shouldn't go easy on you..." she giggled.

Gazimon became mad again and like a dumbass, he ran in without even thinking about a quick plan. Gatomon pulled out her blade and cut him upwards. "Gah!" Some of his fur was gone and a small cut on his chest. She kicked him high in the air. Gatomon soon disappeared as an aura surrounded the Arena. Suddenly, 4 claw waves hit the ground, coming from the sky. "She's not there?" gazimon said, surprised.

He landed safely to see his was alone on the arena. But he could feel the aura of gatomon, but he couldn't see her. "Where are you? Come out, coward!" Soon a white blur surrounded him, it was gatomon with her blade in paw. She circled him until dust from the arena began to appear in the air. Soon gazimon just became so scared, he just randomly sent Claw waves at her. Instantly, gatomon reappeared from the dust circle and Punched him in the air!

"74 KITTY SLASHES!" Gatomon rushed to him and slashed him 73 times and Using the final slash going...Upward! Gatomon dropped down and turned off her cat's eye hypnotism. Gazimon soon dropped down hard but didn't move. "Looks like Gazimon is Unable to continue! Gatomon is the Winner!" Misai declared.

Gatomon left the arena, leaving gazimon completely knocked out cold..."Geez, I work too hard to beat the crap out of boys. He must be new to the town, every boy that has tried to 'play'with me knows not to even try. I wonder if I went too hard on him." she spoke, aloud. "I think you did an excellent job!" she heard. She turned around to see it was terriermon. "Terriermon! Were you watching me?" "Yes I was. I was kinda of bored just hanging around the house so I decided to come to the Digimon tournament.

"Oh cool. Say terriermon, while you're here...would you like to go on a date with me?" gatomon asked. Terriermon didn't hesitate, he instantly said yes. Gatomon hugged him and thanked him for it. "So tonight we have a date right?" gatomon asked. "Well tonight if you say so." terriermon said. "But isn't it awkward if we're both living in the same house? Or I'm staying at your house while you're getting ready?" "I'll go somewhere else, I think I'd like to surprise you!" gatomon said.

So it was a date, soon they walked off. But what they didn't know that nekomon wasn't too far away. "A surprise huh? I better tell kari about this." she thought to herself. So she vanished from the area and smiled. "Boy, gato-chan sure is sexy in her clothes. Wonder how'll she look tonight..." she wondered...

Heh heh heh heh heh. Looks like we have our first suspect...don't we? Could it be nekomon whose the cause of this? Find out next time in the next chapter...Lol...


	5. Is the trust strong?

Hee hee hee hee. Ha ha ha ha ha ha...On with the show, lol.

Ch.5 Is the Trust strong?

Kari was at home with tai, agumon, and her mom. Dad wasn't home just yet...Then she heard a knock on the window. She looked to see it was nekomon. She let her in and asked her question, immediately. "Soo what did you find out?" kari asked. "Gatomon and Terriermon are going on a date tonight. Looks like terriermon was watching her from the audeince so that's how he got there so fast. He was already there for some reason.  
And that's pretty much all I saw and heard. Can I go home now?" nekomon asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the info. Your reward will come later." kari promised. So nekomon flew away. As soon kari was shutting the door, gatomon and terriermon entered. "Hii kari! Did you see me on tv? Was I awesome?" gatomon asked, happily. Kari was upset with gatomon but she held it in and replied to her question. "Yeah you were quite cool! Great work on showing that gazimon!" "Me and terriermon have a date tonight!" she said. "Uuum gatomon. Do you mind if I take a walk around the city? I've been wanting to look at the sites." "Oh okay! Have fun." she said. "I hope you do as well, terriermon. As for me and gatomon, we have to talk about a little something." kari said.

"Oh? Well I wi-Ow!" gatomon yelped. "And we talk about it now..." kari said, pulling gatomon by her ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-Bye terriemon! Ow,ow!" she said, as disappeared in kari's room. Terriermon didn't quite understand what was going on. But before he let, she popped back out. "I'll be waiting for you tonight!" she winked at him. She soon got yanked back in and the door shut. Kari Locked the doors and locked the windows.  
"Okay gatomon. My patience and curiosity has went through the roof for you tell me about this voice you've been hearing!" she demanded. "Woah kari, calm down. Perhaps you need a drink of water."

Kari's eye began to twitch. She could feel her hair was starting to grow again and her own aura was arriving. "Gatomon...They are releasing A New Bakery Store somewhere that I only know. They sell all sorts of sweets and sweet potatoes." "OOOH SWEET POTATOES! Where?" "I will not tell you if you don't stop stalling and tell me about this voice. Plus don't think I will have Hired Torture to torture you for 2 months." she said. Gatomon sweatdropped. Seeing that kari was getting serious but was she bluffing? "Kari, you wouldn't do that. Would you?" "I will if you don't tell me everything about this voice. And it could be worse."  
"Okay! Okay! Okay, Kari! Calm down, don't do anything that you'll regret! Okay I'll tell you everything about the voice I'm hearing."

* * *

Meanwhile while that was going on, Nekomon gathered Patamon and Veemon to talk about this. "So what did you get us out here for, nekomon? Is something wrong?" patamon asked. "Yeah there is. This voice only talks to gatomon. But the thing about it that gatomon never really says what it tells her. Like yesterday, we were just talking and then she bolted out ofthe door and didn't say where she was going." nekomon told them. "Well I'm pretty sure that it's nothing dangerous. Maybe this is a safe voice that we can trust." veemon said. "But what if it's not a safe voice? What if it's telling her bad things?" nekomon asked.

"Well she should be fine. She told me it seems rather friendly. Why are you worried about it nekomon?" patamon asked. "Well...I don't know. Maybe you're right boys, it's probably just my imagination." nekomon said. "Hey Look there's terriermon." patamon pointed. He was walking in the park and they saw him from the sidewalk. They were about to go greet him but then they saw...biyomon. "Biyomon?" the boys noticed. They soon talked to each other. Terriermon look nervous and so did biyomon. The 3 digimon stood hidden in the bushes, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

None of them said a word, they didn't want to get caught spying on them. They could barely hear them. Nekomon could only hear a little, average with the boys. They were quite far away. But this is what they heard:  
"Well let's do it." terriermon said. "I don't see why but this should be fun. Okay here I come." she said. They moved closer and...they kissed. The 3 digimon's jaws dropped. They had to keep quiet though. They looked like they were going at it quite well. They soon became really shocked when they put a little tongue in it.

"Oh I'm sorry! You're just a good kisser and-" "Don't worry about it. I'm sure gatomon will do the same. She and I have a date tonight..." terriermon said. Nekomon really wanted to give terriermon a piece of her mind but veemon and patamon had to hold her from her doing that. Soon they seperated and biyomon kissed him on his cheek and she said bye and they went their seperate ways. "Oh my gosh, terriermon is making a love triangle! Gatomon is soo going to be so pissed off at him." veemon whispered. "Well she's have to wait in line because I'm first!" nekomon growled. She stood up from the bush and almost yellled terriermon's name but the boys pulled her back.

"Wait Nekomon! We can't let you do that! If you do, he will know that we were spying on him!" patamon mentioned. "But terriermon is already cheating on gatomon! How could he do that, that 2-timing little Jerk!" nekomon growled. "Well we have to do something! But let's just try to think about this. Okay?" veemon voted. The small crew of friends agreed. They left the bush and decided to figure about this at davis's house. But another watcher was in the distance. Blackgatomon. "Woah, doesn't gatmon like that bunny? Ehh maybe, be awesome If I ratted him out if so. Maybe I should look for me a date or someone's heart to break." she thought, going her seperate way.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. This is getting awesome man. Stay tuned for the Next one! How will this play out with gatomon, will blackgatomon tell, what will patamon, nekomon, and veemon do about this? Well you have to wait for the next one!XD


	6. The truth must be told

...Okay fans of gatomon. Apparently you are all throwing stuff due to what happened in the last one. And I have only one thing to say:PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!DX Just calm down guys, it may seem terriermon is a little jerk and wasn't as we thought but give it a few chapters and you'll see what happens!^^;

Ch.6 The truth must be told...

So that day for the evening, the 3 digimon wondered what to about what they witnessed. "Should we tell gatomon? It will hurt more if we don't tell her right away." patamon said. "It's best that we do. But what will gatomon do? Or a better question, how will she react? Like what if she's mad?" veemon said.

_Mad Example Scene_

_Everyone was at kari's house and gatomon was in a red dress. "Well we're going! See ya guys!" gatomon says, taking terriermon's paw. "Wait Gatomon! You can't! Terriermon is cheating on you!" Gatomon stops in her tracks and looks at terriermon. "Terriermon, is this true?" gatomon asks. "Well...Yes But I can Explain!" "Why you little Bastard! I trusted you! When I first met you, I thought we could have a proper date! But apparently, I was wrong. I thought you could be trusted but apparently I was soo very wrong. Get out of my house, you ever come back and you'll be returning with a black eye." she says. "But gatomon I-" "I SAID GET OUT! DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE RIGHT NOW? GET OUT!" _

"And what if she's sad about it?" veemon asked.

_Sad Example Scene_

_The same thing happens except this time gatomon looks at him and askes the same question. "Well...Yes But I can Explain! First Biyomon met up with me and then she said she wanted to kiss me and she jumped on me and went for it!" Gatomon just looked at him then let her head drop to her toes. Soon they saw tears, gatomon cried. "Terriermon, I trusted you. And you have the nerve to cheat on me? I've been kind all our friendship and when I ask you on date, you decide to break my heart like this? What kind of bunny are you? I thought you were kind. Please leave my house." "But gatomon! I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault!" he says, trying to comfort her. "Don't touch me! Just Please Leave my house and don't return!" she says, running towards the window. She rips off her red dress and leaves..._

Patamon and Nekomon started to understand. When it comes to love, gatomon never had her heart breaken before. So they didn't know what do to do or how to handle it.

Meanwhile gatomon was in her room, grooming herself. "Terriermon's ears is soo floppy. I wonder if I can make mine like that." she said. She tried pushing her ears down but they popped right back up. "Sigh..." _"Hey little cute ass. Tell me, who was they grey cat you were with?" _"She's my friend. Her name is nekomon. But I don't think want this." gatomon replied. _"Aww come on little sexy ass. Don't be like that. This is gonna be fun! What's wrong, you need little encouragement? Well Trust me this will make you feel good in the end." _"But I've already had my fun with terriermon once. I think I rather stick with my friends." gatomon sighed.

_"Awwww don't give up on me now. We've just begun. Jus work with me tonight. Please Little Cute ass?" _Gatomon said okay, she did like the Butt complement name. She didn't know what to wear after she had stopped grooming her ears. "Ooh screw what I wear. I'll just go naked." she decided. Soon kari came home and the rest of the family. "Oh you're still here gatmon. I expected that you and terriermon already went on your date." kari said. "Nah he's still not here just yet." gatomon replied.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Kari went up to answer it. "Oh hey! How are you guys doing?" kari asked. It was veemon, patamon and nekomon at the door. They all replied "fine" but looked a little guilty. "We came to speak to gatomon. If she's still here..." nekomon said. "She isn't gone. Hey gatomon. Veemon, Patamon and Nekomon are here to see you." Gatomon responded to her name and smiled at her friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" she said, kindly. The 3 digimon glanced at each other..."Well..." veemon started.

When they told her what they saw, she was a little shocked. "He's...cheating...on me?" gatomon spoke. "We're sorry, gatomon. If we didn't tell you now, it could have been quite more hard to tell in the future." "Don't be..." she said. Then there was another door bell arrived, kari answered to see it was terriermon. "Hey terriermon..." kari said. "Hi! I'm here to me and gatomon can go on our date." "okay, she's right there on the couch." she directed.  
Terriermon walked over to her side on the couch. "Hey Gatomon, are you ready for our date?" "Terriermon...are you cheating on me? You are, aren't you?" she asked. Terriermon tried not to look guilty but the truth came out.

"...yes. I kissed biyomon at the park. We just seem to meet up and after you took me in, I thought she and I could be together." Terriermon continued on with his excuse but gatomon got lost, the voice returned. _"Oh my. Look at that, he confessing! Isn't that perfect! The party is going swell, isn't it cute ass? Just wait until a few more days. Then where the party is, it's going to be a-"_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" gatomon screamed. Terriermon stopped talking as gatomon latched her arms over her head. "How Will There be a Party if You Keep Talking to me? Just the who the hell are you? You may be a girl but what the hell do you want with me?" she snapped. Gatomon jumped off the couch and ran to the patio door. She opened it and went outside. _"Oh come on...this party is going to be excellent! You just have to follow my directions. And you will see what I want with you, I just can't tell you right now." _"That's it! I've had it! Where the hell are you, Damn it! I won't listen to you anymore unless you don't show yourself!"

_"Fine. Follow the road of my directions and you'll see who I am." _Gatomon jumped from the patio and started to jump on roofs. Her friends watched her as she went. "Gatomon, where are you going?" Nekomon called. But gatomon didn't respond and kept going. "Where could she possibly be going?" patamon wondered, curious. "I'll go see what." veemon volunteered. He pulled out his scythe and followed gatomon.

So he did and flew at safe distance. She soon stopped in a valley and ran forward. Veemon tried to move quietly but there was too much stuff to make noise on the ground. So when he didn't hear her footsteps, he followed. He would have used his scythe but didn't want to make one mistake that gatomon would notice him. Soon gatomon stopped around a hill that veemon hided behind. It took him a while to get there so he could only hear a part of what she was saying. "So it's been you this whole time. I've should've known. Let's try to keep this party going, okay? You can now tell me what I have to do now, now that I know you." Soon he heard gatomon ascending and left where she was.

He looked to see what did she see but all he saw was a lake. He checked it out but didn't see anything. He looked around but not a trace of a foot. He looked in the lake and put his hand on the water. There was no hidden camaflouge door in the water. "Who was here and who was she talking to?" he thought.

Okay. That's done. Perhaps we will see who's have been talking to gatomon along, in the next chapter.


	7. The Voice Disappears?

On with the story guys! Things are getting quite interesting and this is getting awesome. I know that you guys are probably mad at terriermon because he cheated on gatomon but...Just watch.

Ch.7 The Voice Disappears?

Next day, in the morning. Everyone was up and terriermon, having breakfast. Except gatomon, she was still asleep. "Terriermon, what happened last night?" agumon asked. "Huh what do you mean?" "It sounded like you were explaining something to gatomon and she burst out screaming." Terriermon sweatdropped, he felt guilty when he thought about last night. "Ooh just a small problem that we got into." "Good morning everyone!" they heard. "Oh good morning, gatomon! What would you like for breakfast?" mom asked. Gatomon looked happy as a kid standing in a candy store .

"Oh just some bacon and cereal will do." she said. Terriermon looked away as he felt guilty and was losing his head. "Oh my god, this torture is killing me!" he thought. He couldn't stand gatomon being so close to him. "Uuum terriermon can I speak to you privately?" "Uuuum okay." he said. So they went in kari's room to talk."I wonder what they're about to talk about." kari wondered. "Well we can't go easedropping. That would be mean and ..." mom said.  
They sat there until they curiosity couldn't hold up anymore. They sneaked to the door and began to try and listen. "So you now know what to do?" "Yeah. But Gatomon, I'm really sorry for **cheating** on you." Then the conversation stopped.

Mom instantly knew what was going on. "Kids, back to your seats right now! Agumon, stay here!" she whispered. Everyone rushed back except agumon. "So are we cool?" terriermon said, coming out with gatomon. In the process, pushing agumon. He tried not to make a noise as he crawled to the bathroom to hide. "Yeah. Now give me a hug!" gatomon said, with open arms. Terriermon did as she said. "Hey where's agumon?" gatomon asked.  
Later on in the day, Nekomon and Patamon came to visit veemon. They wanted to talk about what he saw. "Well I didn't get to see much. But she was talking to someone. Except I didn't get to see who it was. All there was was just a lake. I didn't see anything jumping away for anything like that." veemon reported. "How could someone appear in a instant then disappear without an footprint. Did you see the water move?" nekomon asked. "No I didn't. It was still. I even checked under the water to make sure there's no camouflage door. But there was nothing there..." veemon said.

Later on in the day, when veemon was alone, he tried to figure out what was going on. "How could something appear in a instant and then disappear without an footprint." He didn't have a clue of what it could be and it was kind of confusing. Then he decided to stop trying, it was going to get him in a real tangled web. So he decided to take a break and he soon met up with, unexpectedly, biyomon. "Hey, biyomon!" Biyomon looked up as she saw veemon. "Oh hi veemon! Whatcha doing out here?" she asked. "Uuum just walking around." he told her. "So what's been going on with you for the last few days?" she asked. Veemon was about to tell her but it was hard. "Well it's about terriermon. Gatomon knows about you and terriermon." he said. "She does? Oh my gosh, I-." she stopped talking. "Hhm? What is that you were about to say, biyomon?" She looked at him and was about to speak but all that came out was"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I'm sorry." "What is it that you were about to say? Spit it out, biyomon."

"I'm sorry! I can't tell you! I'm sorry!" "Come on, tell me what is it!" "I can't! I'm sorry!" Veemon grabbed her by her wing shoulders. "Biyomon, what is it that you know! What is it?" he asked, desperately. She still didn't say anything, even though she wanted to. "I'm sorry, veemon! I really can't tell you anything. I don't what to tell you." Veemon loosened up and let her go. She repeated she was sorry and flew away. Veemon felt a little guilty but biyomon was a little suspicious to him.

"Hey, blue boy." he heard to the side of him. He looked to where the voice came from and it was blackgatomon. "Blackgatomon..." "THat's me, the one and only in this town! Tell me, does gatomon know about a bunny cheating on her or something?" she asked. "She already knows." he replied.  
"Dammit. Great, spoiled news I've could have told. I need to ask you something by the way. Do you know why gatomon has been wearing those Black Sunglasses for the last few days?"

Veemon shook his head. "Why you ask?" he asked her. "Ever since that bunny she's been hanging out with, she's have been wearing those Sunglasses. And everytime I see her, she doesn't have them off. She has them on everytime I see her in the day. I presumed that you know why. Well nice chatting with you, blue boy." she said, jumping off.

Veemon stood there and soon walked off. He couldn't figure out what was suddenly going on. He tried to think about it but there was still something that just didn't match. And he couldn't figure out what.

* * *

"Biyomon is telling something you don't know? Well she may know a little but I wouldn't count on it, veemon." nekomon told him. He decided to tell someone and see if they could be of some help so he chose Patamon and Nekomon. They were at his house, in davis's room. "Yeah, I kinda got suspicous of what she knows but...I got a little guilty trying to make her tell me." "What could it possibly be that she knows?" patamon asked.

"It's probably something about terriermon and gatomon together." nekomon suggested. "Yeah possibly so. But how will we know?" veemon questioned. "Let's ask gatomon. She may not say it at first but maybe we can lure her in the question, making her crack a little." nekomon suggested. "Well I don't see what's wrong with it. Let's go to her house." patamon said. Then the doorbell rang. Veemon went to answer it to see it was gatomon with her, sunglasses on.

"Oh hey, veemon. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted last night. That voice that I was hearing was driving me nuts!" she said, in a happy mood. "Oh don't worry about it. It must be somewhat difficult with a voice that only you can hear. Soo have you heard it again?" veemon asked. "Nope! I think it's gone! I haven't heard it from this morning. Well I have to go now, I have to find nekomon and patamon to apologize for my berserk behavior last night." "Actually they're here with me, want to see them?" "No, just tell them I said hi and I'm sorry about last night." she said, pushing her sunglasses up. Which made her eyes visible. "So how's you and terriermon? Still going on that date?"

Gatomon was about to go and glanced at him. But something startled veemon, her look at him was somewhat creepy and a little familiar too. "Well I'm not sure about the date right now. But I got to go, see ya!" she said, pacing off. Veemon waved uneasy but he did wave. But her look shocked him, as if he saw it before. But he soon told Patamon and Nekomon about what gatomon said. "Well that's good. Did she say anything about the voice?" nekomon asked.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't hear it anymore. But...something tells me otherwise..." veemon replied. "What is it, veemon?" patamon asked. "I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it but something looked strange about her. But I can't remember..." he told them.

And that's the end for this chapter. Does veemon recognize something about gatomon's look when he was probably dating her? Find out next time in the next chapter.;)


	8. The Hidden Key

Hee ha ha ha ha. Heh ha ha ha ha ha ha! Things are going quite as planned. So let's continue on shall we?

Ch.8 The Hidden Key

Next Day in the morning, the kids were about to go to their last day of school. But this time they didn't have to exactly go. It was only if those that had failed something, they have to come back and finish what they didn't finish. When they got up, kari noticed something. She would have had accidentally knocked over gatomon but gatomon wasn't there. She didn't notice it at first but checked twice and she was not there. She was worried at first about it, she probably went to the roof or somewhere in the home town.

Soon before gatomon and terriermon arrived. Gatomon was out and about and terriermon was just flying through the sky. "Good morning everyone. I've already had breakfast. I don't know about terriermon though.." gatomon greeted. "Where'd you have to go so early in the morning?" Gatomon giggled and replied she can't really say, it's a surpise. Kari didn't know what she was trying to hide but she said it was a surprise. "Well Okay, whatever you say. Well this is my last day of school! Soo see you tonight!" kari said. The kids left and gatomon began to laugh again.

"What's so funny, gatomon?" agumon asked. She continued to laugh but then stopped and replied:"Oh nothing. Just something that's gonna happen." she replied. Later on that day, veemon couldn't figure out about Gatomon. She was becoming strange and weird. "Uuugh I feel like a detective. But this is more like For a Super-Smart Detective..." he said, rubbing his head. He decided to take a break and catch up with the rest, Nekomon and Patamon. But before he left the phone rang. It was Nekomon and patamon, Nekomon was at patamon's house. They talked about what veemon thought what was going on, he replied he didn't know at the moment.

"I can't figure it out. There's something that has gone wrong with gatomon and it feels familiar but I just can't figure it out. I'm taking a break from it for now. So how are you and nekomon?" veemon asked. "We're fine. She came to visit me and try to get some more info on gatomon. I'm starting to get worried about her, she's been acting unsual ever she said about this voice..." patamon replied. Nekomon looked out of the window, she was getting a bit worried too about gatomon. Thinking about her, she actually saw her. She wanted to go see her but patamon was still on the phone. She figured that patamon would notice that she left.

So he flew to wear she was, to a small meadow away from town. Gatomon was wearing her Custom-made Akatsuki jacket that had purple clouds instead of red. With her black sunglasses. She was just sitting in the wind, smiling. "Gatomon." she said, descending behind her. "Oh hi there Nekomon! Howz it goinz?" she said, joyfully. "Oh fine. How are you?" "Well I'm actually kinda happy today. And a little excited about what's going to happen tonight." she meowed. "What's gonna happen tonight?" nekomon asked.

"Sorry but I can't tell you what. It's a private surprise. But I can tell you that Happy Fireworks is going to be in the Night sky." she said. Nekomon smiled to see that nothing seemed quite dangerous but a happy moment for what gatomon was waiting for. "Gatomon...I'm a little worried about you...About the voice that you heard." she began. Gatomon turned to her, nekomon was sitting beside her. "Oh what about it?" "The voice is making us worried about you, gatomon. You first say you hear it, then you lose it, then you say you don't hear it anymore. Is there something else that you aren't telling us?" nekomon asked. "I've told you everything. This voice appears and starts telling me what to do. Then after the small outburst, it disappears. Guess I scared it away!" she laughed. Nekomon chuckled with her but wasn't quite happy about the joke. She still had her suspicions about the voice.

"But nekomon...I have a question for _you._" gatomon asked. "What is it?" nekomon asked. Gatomon smiled and scooted closer to nekomon. "Something tells me that you're not telling me all about yourself. As if there is some secret desire that you've been holding in for quite sometime. But embarrassed to tell it or to finish off your secret thing of whatever you want." gatomon said. She pulled off her glove and put her paw on her back. "And I'm pretty sure that if you find me tonight, that your secret desire will be fulfilled. It's something that you want from one of your friends right?" she asked. She slid her paw down slowly to her waist, making nekomon redden.

"Well I sorta do..." she told, sweating. Gatomon's smile grew wider. "Oh so it is true. I know holding secrets are hard. I had one but I let it out to the open and I feel so much better. Secrets are like Bad food in your belly. You ate it and then you feel bad knowing that you ate something bad." she explianed. She began to rub around her waist and stomach. "It hurts to keep it in. No one know about it but you. Well unless someone else knows about this secret. It hurts to hold, not telling anyone." she said. Nekomon began to sweat more and try to resist her cheeks turning red by trying not to think about a secret thing that she knows.

"And then went you tell the secret, it's just like farting. After you let it out, it may stink and affect your friends. But it feels so much better to let it be unleashed in the air. Yeah people will smell it and pass out if they can't take it but you end up feeling sooo much better than you did before. So, nekomon..." she continued. Nekomon's cheeks were about to go super-red in a minute and her sweat coming down like a waterfall. "Is there some kind of Nasty secret that you're holding? It will much better if let it out. Anything that you've aten that your tummy doesn't agree with?" she asked.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! No secrets! No nasty, smelly farts I have to let unleash! Well this has been fun talking to you, gatomon! But I've just remembered I left patamon alone! He's been expecting me to be there in a minute!" she replied. "Awww that's sad. I thought we could talk more. He can wait, sit back down!" she motioned. "No thanks, I gotta go! Bye!" nekomon spoke. She flapped her wings as fast as she could to make sure that gatomon didn't see her Red face and sweating head. Gatomon watched her and smiled and continued with her spot in the wind.

Nekomon soared back to patamon's. She landed, panting. "Where did you go, nekomon? Are you okay, your face is red. And your head seems a little damp." patamon greeted. "I'm okay! Just went to stretch my wings. I met up with gatomon on the way, then I remembered that you were here waiting for me so I came back! So hii!" she said. Patamon was kinda bemused but then he just thought "whatever".

Later on, it was night time. Veemon was playing video games. He was playing Warhawk. "Dammit! Damn punks! How do they keep getting down there?" he growled. There was a player on the lower land in close corridors, sniping people off the Cherovan Ladder. He was playing deathmatch. And at this point, he was losing. He respawned on the top and picked up his rifle and grenades. He aimed his grenade at a player and killed him. And went on to the blue side,Eucadian. Time was all most up and he just need to kill 5 more people to get over the number this certain player had. "Okay so good, so far. I just need to kill this one and I'll will be the champion." he thought to himself.

Then the player sniped him, no scope. Veemon was greatly angry. Then he was more angry when time ran just plain pissed off when it said "server disconnected, Game Over" meaning the Controller of the game had decided to quit. "GAHHHHH! God- Stupid kids! There used to be noobs before they got out of school! Dammit!" "Geez veemon, calm down. Last time you played that long you looked like an American game-addicted boy. " davis joked, on his laptop in his bed.

Veemon growled at his joke. He would have said he did not but he had to go to the bathroom bad, after drinking 2 jugs of Orange juice. He went to do his business and after that, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmph! American game-addicted boy. Yeah right. Maybe I am getting wired with those games. Maybe I should stop for tonight. He was staring at himself in the mirror to make sure his eyes didn't go red. Then he looked hard at them then he remembered something. About gatomon. He began to put the pieces together.

"Eyes...That look." he mumbled. Then a memory came up in his head. He gasped! He remembered where he saw that look from and realized who did it. He opened the bathroom door. He called up patamon and nekomon. He told them to meet him in the park. He ran out of the door. He remembered the face. And after he put the pieces together, he could see what they or who they formed. "I've gotta save gatomon! She could be in big trouble if I don't stop this girl! She's have been controlling her all this time, and I didn't notice! I can't let her steal her away!" he thought while he ran.

Looks like veemon has seen the entire puzzle image. What is it? Or Who is it that he sees? Is it someone that will hurt gatomon? Well wouldn't we like to now? Lol!XD


	9. Woah

Heh heh heh heh heh. Okay helllo everyone. I like to announce this story Is So Uncrackable that not even Batman would be able to figure out! And some people have tried to figure it out but you Fail!XD This chapter is where the key will be shown and be the answer to what's been going on. Heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha HA HA HA!

Ch.9 Woah...

In the night, gatomon was at the digi-tournament with...(drum roll)...Terriermon. "Sooo have you enjoyed it here, terriermon?" she asked. "Well I didn't think I would like of what you're doing but I believe I'm having fun." terriermon replied. "Good. And the surprise will come in a moment." "But gatomon, is this what this plan was for? A surprise to make your friends think that You were mad at me but it was just a trap as you said?" "Of course, I had to think of this. You know that biyomon liked of how you kissed her, especially I picked her for you to kiss. I got a feeling that my friends were watching. I had to lay a trap. Then they told me about you and biyomon. I knew they couldn't tell me...The little outburst wasn't a part of the plan but...look where it got us."

Terriermon smiled at gatomon, her plan was brilliant and she was right. No one suspected or even cracked it. "Well so what's the surprise you've been planning to get here?"terriermon asked. Gatomon looked at him and lowered down her sunglasses. "Oh. Uuum I would like a order of..." she blushed. She took off her sunglasses and whispered it in his ear. Terriermon's eyes widen a bit. "...really? You want to have 'bed fun'? With me? Tonight?"terriermon asked, blown off guard. Gatomon nodded and smiled. "It's been that only thing. And I have never been able to have me bed sweetness so I was wondering if you would like to have some bed sweetness with me." gatomon said, blushing.  
Terriermon didn't know what to say, this surprised him.

He was about to respond but..."GATOMON WAIT!" they heard. They followed where the voice came from. It was Veemon, Patamon and Nekomon flying to their view. "...huh?" she said, confused. They landed not too far from them. Gatomon and terriermon was sitting on the third row so they were like 2 rows down. "Gatomon, I know what you're thinking! And you can't do it!" "What are you talking about? Do what?" gatomon asked. "I believe you know what I mean. Or perhaps have bed noises with terriermon?" veemon stated. Gatomon was surprised herself, how did veemon know what she was doing? "That's ridiculous! Me and terriermon are just hanging out!" "Oh really? It's rather a strange place to hang out when on the day that you came, you were eyeing the place. And you didn't think no one saw you talking to the voice but I did." veemon stated. "So?" "Tell me...if you are hanging out with terriermon does that mean you have forgave him? For saying that he will go on a date with you then he comes in the park and just suddenely finds biyomon. And they kiss for no reason? You were planning that weren't you?" veemon pointed.

"I did not! They met by fate!" gatomon said, trying to fight back. "Yeah right. I know who you are. You're not gatomon at all!" veemon declared. "Veemon, are you possibly losing it? You brought us here to just the drama of gatomon's past few days? I don't see nothing wrong..." patamon mentioned. "But that's not gatomon, I know it! I followed gatomon to a lake! I looked hard but there was no one there! And that gave me she look last time! It was too weird to not to think who I think it actually is!" veemon countered. "I'm Gatomon! What has gone wrong with you, veemon?" gatomon said.

"No you're not! Because the gatomon I know, her eyes don't pulse like a heart! You're obviously the Hidden Gatomon! The one that's been telling her what to do because you told her too! And you knew if you stayed inside her, everyone would think it's just something that only gatomon is hearing! But you've been in her this whole time!" Gatomon was really blown away and almost losing her patience to keep whatever she was doing a secret. "Veemon, don't be a dumbass. My eyes don't pulse." she said, confidently. "You have no proof of that."

"Oh really? Well Let me show my proof." He smiled. He climbed up to her and forcfully side-hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Tell me, gatomon. You like terriermon don't you? So I'm pretty sure that you like many things about him." he said. Veemon sweatdropped. What he was about to do was going to possibly freak him out but he hoped he didn't have to go to far. "Such as his size. Nice and cute. His floppy ears, his warm smile. He's all cute and single. Once you met him, you know that you just loved him. But first you need to be friends right? Then if got farther after that. You became boyfriend and girlfriend. But wouldn't you like to go like to go to the extreme of Relationships? That big hill which requires not much responsibility? It's a big hill of the relationship that holds the loads of candy and it's all for you to use? And that candy...is terriermon. And you to can be together. But once you've hit that hill, I believe you know what's next. There will be a bed wait for you. You will get ready for him. He'll be ready for you...And what's you're in bed. Then the waves-

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. She broke from his grip. She made a small jump and kicked him in the center of the arena. "Veemon!" nekomon jumped to help him. Patamon wanted to make sure that he was okay. Gatomon jumped down, as her akatsuki fluttered in the air. Once she landed, she slipped and her glasses came off. They shattered on the ground. "Damn it!" she yelled. SHe stood straight up to see...veemon was right.  
Her eyes were pulsing. It looked exactly like gatomon but what made her different from gatomon was her sexual craving. Veemon smiled. "Looks like I'm right. It is you, Other gatomon." "Fine! I admit it! I've been the one who's been telling gatomon to do this! Me! And please call me Bizarre-gatomon if you like to name me. I planned this whole thing. I told biyomon and terriermon to meet at the park to kiss! I knew that you 3 would possibility be watching! Then gatomon snapped so I revealed myself in the water! We had to act like we were cool! I had to act as if I forgave him! I had to make sure biyomon kept quiet! I didn't quite count on you to notice me!" bizarre gatomon pointed at veemon.

"But why are you doing this?" patamon asked. "I've been watching through gatomon's eyes and she's always been so close to having some waves on her ass but fate always stops that from coming. She actually got a little insane without me once. She was close on getting it that night and I believed she needed a little help. So I fused with her in the cowboy costume. She didn't even know I was there until she looked in the mirror. I was getting frustrated with this. Sooo I've decided to take over. And there's nothing that any of you could to stop me now." she declared. "Terriermon, wait for me at the entrance of the coming of the digi-tournament, okay?" she called. Terriermon flew to the sky and south for the entrance.

"Now that you're here, I can satisfy you guys." "Bizarre-gatomon, you can't expect to use your girl charms to stop us." veemon said. "You boys?" she asked. Then she began to laugh..."I'm not going to satisfy you boys. I mean nekomon." she said, pointing her direction. "M-m-me?" nekomon said, surprised. "That's right you. I could see it in your eyes. You do have a Dirty secretive desire that you decided to erase from your list. But tonight, I will fufill your desire. You may need a little help so I'm up to help you." Bizarre-gatomon smiled. She unrobed her akatsuki jacket and asked veemon to hold it. "Just don't get any blood on it, okay?" she said, then vanished.

It wasn't long before she appeared. She grabbed nekomon by her shoulder. Nekomon gasped and bizarre-gatomon put her other arm around her. "Here I go!" she said. Then the boys eyes went completely white. Bizarre-gatomon began to kiss nekomon, mouth to mouth! She couldn't help but stare and sweat until bizarre-gatomon stopped. "Oh come on, nekomon. Don't tell me this isn't what you've been thinking this whole time. Here, I'll start you off small." She continued to kiss her and gently pulled nekomon's paws to her back. She connected them. Then bizarre-gatomon slid her paws down to nekomon's butt. Nekomon was really becoming quite red. The boys became statues. They didn't know what to do or what to say, all they could do is stare...

Bizarre-gatomon smiled while kissing nekomon. Then she went further in the kiss. Nekomon's head stopped sweating and her blushing disappeared. Her eyes began to droop. Then her eyes closed and nekomon's paws slid down to bizzare-gatomon's butt. Then Bizzare-gatomon stopped and spoke. "Ooh? Looks like you're enjoying it." Then she continued to kiss nekomon. Nekomon didn't do anything but kiss back...then what made the boys completly faint...  
she smiled while she kissed Bizarre-gatomon.

After that their views went completely black. Bizarre-gatomon opened her eyes and noticed the boys. She smiled and went further with nekomon. Which soon made nekomon pass out. Bizarre-gatomon looked at the 3 digimon. "Well my work is done, time for bed." she said, licking her lips. She left the 3 stunned digimon. "Hhhm I hope I didn't make a mistake." she said, walking off.

O.O Okay Bizarre-gatomon is way much different from our regular gatomon. But aside from that, Will the 3 digimon be able to stop Bizarre-gatomon before it's too late? Find out next time in the next chapter! But...No one saw this okay? Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha, told you this Story is Rated only for Mature.;)


	10. Is is it too late?

Here we go guys. On with the Show!XD

Ch.10 Is it too late?

After Bizarre-gatomon left, veemon began to wake up. She left like 10 minutes ago and he was beginning to wake up. "Oooh my god...please tell me that was a dream that I saw..." he moaned. Soon Nekomon and Patamon woke up. "Ooooh, god what happened?" nekomon asked. Veemon soon collected what happened. "Well Bizarre gatomon had threw her jac-!" He checked for the jacket but it was gone. "Oh crap! She's already gone! Guys, we have to go try and stop her!" veemon said. The digimon quickly got back on track and didn't even think about what happened to bizarre gatomon and nekomon. They didn't know why they fainted but they could think about that right now, they're friend was about to do something that would screw her life quite much.

They looked at places where they thought she could hide. Although only nekomon knew that, the boys decided to go and check buildings and rooftops. They all looked but everything was empty. They even checked at her house but kari said she hasn't seen her. No one did. Bizarre gatomon and terriermon disappeared from everyone's eyes in a flash.

They looked high and low. But they just couldn't find her. They even were about to try the digital world but the only way to get there was through a computer but bizarre gatomon longed for sex with terriermon. If she already planned this, then there was no other options. She and terriermon would have to gone to the place of where they planned.

The 3 digimon couldn't do anything now. It was about 11:24 before they decided to give in. They couldn't find her and they couldn't stop her. There was no hope now, bizarre gatomon finally got what she wanted. There may have been little hope but possibility that fate or bizarre gatomon already crushed it to pieces.

Later in the morning at the Kamiyas. The kids were eccentric that school was finally out. "So what are you guys gonna do now that school is out for a few months?" mom asked. They replied "nothing." and "I don't know." Soon kari didn't quite notice but she noticed that gatomon wasn't in her bed. "Has anyone seen gatomon?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads but soon terriermon came out of his bed room. "Good morning terriermon, have you seen gatomon?" "Uuuum I think. But I'm not sure." he replied, groggily. "Good morning everyone!" they soon heard. Gatomon was walking through the door with a happy smile on her face. "Well you seem rather happy this morning." kari noticed. "I know, I'm quite happy today. It's what about what happened last night and what's gonna happen today..." she replied.

She played with her whiskers. Terriermon didn't react when gatomon said "last night".Which didn't seem to bother anyone, they thought they probably did someething fun. Or something like that. Meanwhile the boys were still asleep, veemon and patamon, nekomon was up watching tv. She was thinking about last night. About what Bizarre-gatomon did. Once bizarre-gatomon kissed her, she froze and didn't know to resist or not. But soon decided to give in to the kiss and kiss her back. Then Bizzare-gatomon got deeper and she blacked out. It was so much for her to let sink. She blushed and thought about gatomon and smiled. "Wow...She apparently is a good kisser. I wonder if she's a lesbian. No way, she already had sex with terriermon. Oh I feel as if I made a Epic fail. Which is bad. Oh I failed horribly. This sucks so much, oh my-" A ring interrupted her thoughts.

It was the telephone. "Hello?" "Good morning nekomon! Let me cut to the chase. About at 12ish grab the boys and meet me at my place okay? I have to talk to you about something." said gatomon. Before nekomon could respond, gatomon hung up. Nekomon didn't know what was about to happen but hoping to say "After me and terriermon did it, I wanted to make sure that I'm good in the belly. So I took a test and...terriermon is going to stay here from now on. I'm pregnant." That would be a Implosive Lock Nuke.

It would screw up everyone's life. Veemon And patamon would never to be able to date gatomon unless terriermon goes wrong and goes back with henry. But if not then they would have to date nekomon, which would be awkward. And gatomon would have to take care of her baby in her own house where kari, tai and the rest of the family lives. And she would not be able to be "Super Gato-Chan" anymore due to she needs to grab things for the baby. So if gatomon is pregnant, everyone is screwed and gatomon is locked away from her desires.

So nekomon had breakfast, had her little exercise and prepared her self if she had to hear that "P" word. Then she grabbed the boys, they were scared about gatomon being pregnant too. Everything would change for all of them. So they soon arrived and agumon opened the door. They walked sorta slow to kari's room where gatomon and terriermon was."Hi guys. Sorry I don't have chairs for you but you can sit on the carpet." gatomon greeted. They sat down on the carpet. "So what did you call us over here for, gatomon?" veemon started. "Well it's about last night." The triplet stayed calm. "After Bizarre gatomon took control of me. She was about to go and do it with terriermon. And I well..." the 3 soon to get startled. "Well we were about to do it but something got in the way.

_flashback_

_Bizare gatomon was walking with terriermon but then he stopped. "Hhm? What's wrong, terriemon? Getting a little nervous about this? Don't worry about nervousness, it's all worth it." bizarre gatomon smiled. "It's not that. But it what was your friends said. Is it actually true that gatomon has been trying to get it on with a boy?" "Yes. Now come on." "Wait I have a few more questions..." Terriermon asked and bizarre gatomon answered them sort of impatiently until finished his last question._

_"Okay is that all you like to ask?" "Yeah..." terriermon replied. "Well okay then, let's go already!" "No way, bizarre gatomon." Bizarre gatomon stopped and turned to him."Wha-wha- what do you mean?" bizarre gatomon asked."I'm saying that I can't have bed time with you. You've been trying quite hard to go for the candy but I'm just your friend. I don't even live in this town." "...rrrrrrr NO! You can't bail out now, we've gone too far to turn back! You can't turn back, terriermon! Come on we're almost there! We just have to find a private place and we will be winners!" bizarre gatomon said. "And what happens if the winner gets preganant? And the other winner has to stay to support?" Bizarre gatomon paused but quickly came back with a reply."I won't get pregnant! I promise!" bizare gatomon said. "And what about the 'latex sock'? You have one of those? I couldn't find any around here. Due to this is where you live, I expected that you know." terriermon replied._

_"Latex sock? What the hell is a- oh. Well I'll find a birth pills! Yeah, birth pills!" "And where are you going to find some? You know that they have them in rather Sex stores and possibly medical stores?" "Uum no. But I still won't get pregnant! I will..." Bizarre gatomon went blank. "Okay Gatomon and Bizarre gatomon." he said. "I know it's been a while and you've been wait for like perhaps years or months. Fate may stop you somehow but there is a way to go around it. You could have it but you have to be prepared. If not, the chance disappears. Trust me when I say this:You will have another chance. Haven't you had that chance come in through out the past?" terriermon asked. Bizarre gatomon was about to deny but she did see through gatomon so she couldn't say no. "So why don't we just remain friends? Your chance will always be waiting for you. And If you don't catch it, it will be back. You have unlimited life, so there's no worrying about dying. ANd if you do die, you know that fans would be quite angry if they ended a story with the Main character dead. You will be revived..." he told her._

"Then I took back over as bizare gatomon disappeared and I was back in control. We decided to use the night as a friend's date. Just hang out and relax through the night. We never did even do it."gatomon smiled. The 3 digimon began to relax. They weren't too late at all, terriermon stopped it before it was going to be a Huge Disaster. "Oh phew. Thank goodness it wasn't nothing else." patamon sighed. "What did you think it was? We actually did and I found out I was pregnant?" gatomon asked. They nodded, sweating a little. "Oh I love you guys. Always try to watch my back and makes sure I don't do anything stupid. By the way about last night...Looks like Bizarre gatomon was a yuri girl. But Nekomon..." gatomon mentioned. Nekomon reacted to her name and sweated a little. Actually a lot. "Why did you give in to Bizarre gatomon's kiss? It seems as if you liked her kissing you. And she was talking about you have a Erased secret desire." "I don't want to talk about it, it's embarrassing. I don't want to look weird in front of you guys if I tell you." nekomon replied.

"Oh come on tell us! Hell, I want to keep last night a secret. It was sooo much and crazy. So nothing can surpass last night so tell us. We won't tell anyone. Uum wait a second." Gatomon slipped off the bed and checked outside of kari's door. The whole room was empty. Later she came back and sat back next to terriermon. "Okay no one's here, tell us." gatomon said. Nekomon sighed and nodded. "Well about that kiss. I actually did enjoy it. I was embarrassed about her kissing me but then I didn't care anymore. It may been the closest I could get to you, gatomon." "Huh? what do you mean?" gatomon asked.

"When first met mira, we got along just great. I was getting bored at her house so I would ask her about her day. Then one day she said about you, she said that kari would bring you to school. She told me your name so I decided to go and look for you. Then I noticed that you had 2 boys that you date and they always hang out with you when they get the chance. Either one you have dated and I thought:'Wow they really like her. But why? Why do they like her? It's probably they affection for her but what about the rest. So I wondered...what is gatomon like...so when she kissed me...I kinda enjoyed it. Do you understand now, gatomon?" nekomon asked.

Gatomon was blank at the moment. Her eyes shifted then she began to talk... "Well I guess it seems that the rumors are true! I'm am sexy enough for even girls to like! Well I don't blame you, nekomon. These 2 boys makes it seems as if I am the cat Of Love. No gender can't at least not give a try to know me I guess. But I want this to be secret. I want no one to know what happened last night." gatomon said. The boys had to wake up after that small speech. "But gatomon, we can't keep secrets from our partners. If they ask us, we can't tell them nothing went wrong." veemon said.

"Ehh fine. We will tell them if they ask. Come on this is terriermon's last day, let's go hang out outside." gatomon said. So the boys went outside but gatomon stopped nekomon. "Nekomon, if you always want more...just ask." gatomon said. "I just wanted to kiss you just once, gatomon. You don't have to offer me an-" "But...I'm not gatomon. I believe you know who I am. Now go on." she replied. Nekomon walked out slowly to see Bizarre gatomon winking at her. She soon disappeared. Gatomon jumped on kari's dress stand and looked in the mirror. "You freaking crazy, you know that?" gatomon asked. "Of course I do. That's why you and me are a little different. I'm going back to sleep, bye-bye!" bizarre gatomon said as gatomon saw her in the mirror. Gatomon moaned at who she met with this month.

She was crazy for love or more. She seemed to like nekomon or girls just a little. She was a clever, seductive girl but also a bit too clever for her own good. But she was a part of gatomon. What could she do about it?

Well that's that story. Sure was a good one right? I knew that someone or some people would try to crack this one but they fail. The only clue to ever crack this one is to go back to the story with "M" and the next word starts with "L". I may do another one but possibly not. I have a lot other things to do. So I do, it won't end in summer. I hope that everyone is having a good summer right now. Hope you've enjoyed this one. I sure have and it has been greatly awesome. These blue hands will never stop and the brain won't either. Unless you can stop me from making these crazy stories!XD


End file.
